


Only Teardrops

by akiv



Category: Flics (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiv/pseuds/akiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Teardrops

Fandom: Flics (2008)  
Characters: Boris Constantine, Victor Yachvili  
Music: Emmelie de Forest - Only Teardrops  
[Dl: 68 Mb, 704 x432](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8G6oe2r-JSNd3c3NjRPX2FQVUU/edit?usp=sharing) | [tumblr](http://zhivchik.tumblr.com/post/83187108250/only-teardrops-constantine-yachvili-flics-eye)  



End file.
